undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Radiating
Overview Radiating takes place in an environment in which the humans have gotten tired of worrying about the Monsters, and instead take more..."abrasive" action. Hundreds of years after the Barrier has been sealed, a nuclear warhead has entered the underground, undetected. As the weapon is detonated, lives are lost, changed, and absorbed by nuclear fire. With the Royal Family now dead, the citizens are left to govern themselves in a horribly irradiated environment. Although several systems are put into place, they all fail in spite of a functioning hierarchy. Will the Underground finally find a worthy society, or will it be consumed by nuclear fire...for the second time in recent history? Timeline January, 2000 - First nuclear explosion destroys The RUINS. A Team of scientists are able to seal off the destruction, and save The Underground from a nuclear holocaust. March, 2000 - Several explorers venture into the RUINS to discover mutated lifeforms. The mutants are briefly studied, before being exterminated. May, 2000 - The explorers die in their sleep, due to radiation poisoning. Their deaths are covered up by The Royal Family. Christmas, 2000 - The public becomes aware of the exploration team and their real cause of death. Panic spreads, but is eventually calmed down by the King's assurance that all is well. February, 2001 - The second bomb is released into Snowdin. The town is evacuated by The Royal Guard. Many lives are lost here, and it is determined that all humans must be killed on sight. March, 2001- Slade, realizing The Underground will soon be gone, ventures to Nightstar Canyon. He sets up camp, and soon others begin to venture to meet "The Phantom". May, 2001 - A legend starts to spread throughout The Underground, of an old man living in a canyon to the North. Many brush it aside as a hoax, but many meet up with Slade, and form The Phantoms. June, 2001 - In order to stop people from joining The Phantoms, Asgore bans all travel outside of The Capital. His decision is met with heavy resistance. October 31, 2015 - A group of radical terrorists detonate a makeshift dirty bomb in Waterfall. Although the blast radius is very small compared to past bombs, the radiation expelled from the explosion forces many of Waterfall's citizens to move towards Hotlands. Christmas, 2015 - The terrorists responsible for the attack on Waterfall reveal themselves as The Brothers of The Glow. They demand that The Royal Family allows them safe passage deeper into The Underground...their request is denied. January, 2020 - The Brothers of The Glow discover several nuclear bombs hidden in The Underground, each has a note attached to it from a group calling themselves "The One". June, 2021 - The Brothers of The Glow unite with several mutants, and release a threat that they will soon bomb Hotlands, and reduce it to ashes. These threats are carried out one week after the threat is made, many of those in Hotlands died in its defense. July, 2021 - With no other options, Asgore moves the rest of The Underground's citizens into The Capital. This causes widespread chaos and rioting, which results in New Home being swarmed by angry citizens. August, 2021 - The Brothers of The Glow lead a successful attack on New Home, Asgore is killed in this attack...and a fifth nuclear bomb is detonated...rendering most of The Underground unsafe. October, 2022 - A former secret society known as "The Besieged" reveals itself to the inhabitants of The Underground, handing out clothing and purified water to it's citizens in a mass relief effort. May, 2025 - The Besieged lead a mass migration of survivors deeper into The Underground. All survivors are scanned for radiation shortly after arrival. June, 2025 - The Besieged lead a mass killing of irradiated survivors, declaring them "unclean". This is the time when The Besieged start democratically electing officials. June, 2030 - The Divide is constructed. It is around this time that Eden's Gate is discovered by The Phantoms, after raiding it for weapons, it is marked by Slade as taboo. December, 2030 - The Brothers of The Glow discover the final nuclear warhead, it is inactive and they must find the codes to detonate it. They set up camp in the crater the warhead rests, and send out search parties for the codes. January, 2035 - The Besieged discover Eden's Gate, it's vault is empty due to past raids by The Phantoms. The Besieged make Eden's Gate their capital, and ask Slade to return the weapons found in the vault. May, 2035 - The Besieged receive a courier from The Phantoms. Slade refuses to return the stolen weapons. The Besieged-Phantom conflict begins. 2040 - The Besieged-Phantom conflict ends, The Phantoms are victorious. Over the next few years The Phantoms expand their reach beyond Nightstar Canyon, teaching their religion to several struggling communities. 2041 - Widespread illness wipes out many of the children in The Phantoms, this time period is called "The Tragedy" by high-ranking tribe officials. Slade becomes infected with the illness, and his voice greatly changed because of it. 2042 - The Alliance is formed, several mutant communities are founded. Mutants attack nearby villages and towns for supplies, this worsens the stereotypes associated with them. 2048 - The first Sirens appear in The Underground, many of them die due to people thinking they are hideous creatures of the night. Sirens start to develop a common hate for humans and monsters. 2049 - Siren bigotry and racism is widespread, Sirens are not welcome in the majority of towns and trading establishments. 2050 - The Phantoms finally emerge from Nightstar Canyon and reveal themselves once more. Legends of The Phantom's strength in battle reach The Besieged, who prepare for war immediately. 2051 - Groups of Mutants, Sirens, and Androids start to visit Nightstar canyon. They are met with a warm welcome to the tribe. 2052 - The Phantoms accept all mutated lifeforms into the tribe. Slade warns Nightstar Canyon's citizens to prepare for war with The Besieged. Setting Radiating takes place 20 years after the bombs have dropped. Frisk never fell down in this universe, and the human SOULS were destroyed by the initial nuclear blast. All aspects of past society have been mostly taken out, although some signs and technology still do exist. With the majority of The Underground unsafe to live in, many moved deeper into it...for the safety of themselves and their families. Nightstar Canyon - A small canyon, home to the Phantom tribe. The Canyon was discovered by Slade, days after the blast. Years have allowed him to carve out the Canyon to become much larger than it was initially, and set up a tribe. The Divide - The Divide is the newly formed Barrier keeping people from wandering into the old Underground. The Divide was constructed by The Besieged, who formed it out of steel. The Far Beyond - The Far Beyond is a large crater, with the last active nuclear warhead in it. The Crater is inhabited by The Brothers of The Glow, who believe that the nuclear blast was to eradicate monsters who were not "worthy", as a grand cleansing. The Great Beyond is highly irradiated. The Alliance resides across from The Brothers of The Glow, and often trade with the other group. Eden's Gate - Eden's Gate is a large underground bunker not too far away from The Divide. Originally constructed by paranoid human scientists before the War, Eden's Gate is now home to The Besieged. The High Ground - Named by The Phantoms, The High Ground is a cliff that is excruciatingly hard to reach. The High Ground can be used as a tactical vantage point due to it's immense height. Although many have ventured to see it's summit, none have returned. Factions The Phantoms - The Phantoms are a tribe who currently reside in The Nightstar Canyon. Founded by Slade 5 years after the explosion, The Phantoms speak a simplified version of English, which includes referring to oneself in the third person. The Phantoms have adopted their own religion, believing in spirits and the afterlife just like many Old World tribes. The Phantom wish to erase all other Factions and return to their simpler way of life. Members Include: Slade - Slade is the founder of the Phantoms, and tells stories of "The Old World" to the tribe's children. He believes that current technology is the source of evil, and marks all Pre-War buildings as "taboo". Slade has finally given in to aging, and has since grown a beard. Slade often watches his tribe's children, telling them legends. Several different illnesses have caused changes in Slade's voice. Although Slade currently stays in his 40-50 year old form, he will often return to his 30's in time for battles. Paz - Paz, now in her mid 30's is the current medic and midwife for The Phantoms. Although she did not at first embrace the life of a tribal, she accepted her role in the community after a small amount of The Phantoms died in battle. Paz now lives on her own in a large building near Nightstar Canyon. Aradesh - Aradesh is the name of an Angel child, who's father one day showed up in Nightstar Canyon. With his father brutally injured, and on the brink of death, the tribe had a decision to make. Although many were in favor of forcing the child into labor, Slade stopped the other Elders of the tribe. Slade raised Aradesh like he was his own son, and taught him how to strengthen his pyrokinesis. Aradesh is now 7, and still a naive child. Aradesh has been named "The Savior" of The Phantoms, and is Prophet of The Phantoms' religion. The Alliance - The Alliance is a small group of soldiers living near The Far Beyond. The Alliance is positioned in a former research crater. The Alliance is comprised of several kinds of mutants. The Alliance hopes to eradicate all but The Brothers of The Glow and themselves. Members Include: REDACTED - SW, or "REDACTED TITLE" formally, is the founder and current leader of The Alliance. During the nuclear blast in Hotland, TITLE had been torn apart by the initial blast. TITLE, however, did not die- instead, his bones fractures. The remaining bones reassembled themselves into a "Makeshift TITLE"- A smaller, quicker, and scarier version. He takes the general appearance similar to that of a rancor, expect skeleton-like. REDACTED created The Alliance as an excuse to make monsters help him kill the other monsters- and he succeeded. He now goes by the name SW. The blast effected REDACTED's voice, making it sound extremely menacing. Silver - After Caesar was left dead in the initial blast, Silver was on his own for the first time in his life. Not having a very good education, he often wandered towards The Divide and several craters to survive. This adventuring resulted in Silver taking in severe doses of radiation, turning him into a Siren. Although at first Silver described himself as "a disgusting, ugly, putrid monster" he has come to accept his new body, and is now proud to be a Siren. Silver visits The Phantoms in Nightstar Canyon from time to time, and is well liked by the tribe's children. Silver is not very loyal to The Alliance, but is still it's top field scout. Silver has made several attempts to visit Eden's Gate and explain the problems mutants face, but he is often shot at one sight by The Besieged. Silver has developed a smoking habit, and will often barter with The Phantoms for tobacco. The Brothers of the Glow - The Brothers of The Glow were started by several Snowdin refugees, who were already heavily irradiated from the first nuclear blast. Without any mutations, they believed their resistance to radiation was a gift from God. The Brothers of The Glow seek to terminate any and all who oppose their views. The Brothers of The Glow worship the last active nuclear warhead, and pray that it will bring about a mass cleansing of The Underground. Members Include: Emily - Emily was hit by a fair amount of radiation but her radiation-resistant scales had kept her relatively safe, albeit messed with her mind a bit, causing her to worship one of the warheads. Her scales resistance unknown to her, she took it as a sign, and with Ulder’s help started ‘The Brothers of the Glow.’ She often attempts to find survivors to recruit, even fellow Agarifs, a thing she wouldn’t usually do and another addlement of her brain. She had attempted to recruit Italias, but Italias had left her, sickened of how she had worshipped what had destroyed the underground. Her scales are resistant enough to ward off most of the radiation in The Far Beyond. Trent - A member of The Brothers of The Glow who had experienced a lot of the radiation. Confused as to how he didn't mutate, he decided to join The Brothers, and believed he was one of them. He now serves as one of the higher rankings, using his bag of gifts serving as a disguise for bombs. The Besieged - The Besieged are a larger group of military trainees and scientists. The Besieged hope to wipe all traces of radiation from the Underground, and to retaliate against the Humans with their own nuclear bomb. The Besieged built The Divide, and currently reside in Eden's Gate. The Besieged hold Democratic elections for a leader every two years. As of now, The Besieged wish for the deaths of all other factions, including The Phantoms. The Besieged no longer wish to leave The Underground, but to reduce the world above to ash. Members Include: Ranch - After discovering implants that would give him the ability to once again walk, Ranch soon became a foot soldier for The Besieged. After receiving several injuries caused by The Phantoms, Ranch was honorably discharged from the military. Ranch is the current democratically elected president of The Besieged, and holds strong beliefs on how The Underground should be treated. Although Ranch's approval rating is not high among Besieged citizens, his military tactics have led The Besieged to a handful of victories against mutants. Bryson - Bryson is a 'member' of The Besieged, not currently a candidate. Nor wishing to be a candidate, as, in reality, he only wishes to survive in this group long enough to develop technology that can resist the radiation that is covering the old Underground, in which he will take that technology, along with a large enough supply of food, to venture back into the Underground, to wait for the next human, kill them, and take their SOUL. Joseph Alucard - A well known mad scientist of the Besieged, he is known for his breakthroughs and weapon production of the Besieged, he is also a very deadly man himself capable of killing a group of men easily. He joined the Besieged not only for science but for the family as well, though if any of the members even hurt one of his family members, what runs through them will run them through and what they use is what their demise. Platinum Alucard - A tank and a rather high ranking officer in the Besieged, she is currently in her mid 30's (even look like one) with her staff beside her, she is always in the front lines to aid her allies through the use of her SOUL energy core, created by Joseph, to create barriers and shields for her allies and breakthrough the defenses of her opponents through the use of earthquakes. Lily - An expert sniper and guns woman, many men and woman feared her not only as she is deadly and lethal, she is also one of the most beautiful woman on the Besieged though many troopers know to best steer clear of her for love is her greatest weapon of all. Her main weapon is Lover's Kiss, a sniper weapon created by Joseph too, it does not require bullets but requires magic, thus having a high ammunition for Lily until she runs out of magic. Genevieve - An assistant of Joseph and guardian to both Lily and Platinum, she usually takes care of the wounded in infirmary and help Joseph with his research, her blood is cold to disguise herself from the Besieged, she usually don't want conflict but if it's necessary to kill, she will do it. Independent Beings and Groups The Panic Twins - Lynn Phobias Angel, or better known as "Fear", works as a spy and assassin for no particular faction. However, she will deny any job that includes going against The Phantoms, due to Slade being the founder of the faction. Fear had broken up with Slade a few years ago, but still cares for him. Italias - Italias works alone, apart from her sister Ixca, and is unfactioned, not finding any other group she thought was worth it, and plans to find a way to escape the underground. She hopes to remind Emily of who she once was, and escape with her and Ixca. She doesn’t care about anyone else, and doesn’t even want vengeance against the humans. She hopes to make it above ground and live away, hidden. Her pink feathers had turned a pure white attempting to find a cure to save Emily and testing it on herself and later Ixca, causing all her feathers to be white. Likewise, she snaps into her dark version instantly and turning all her feathers black, although it’s harder to antagonize her to this point. Ixca - Ixca had been mostly untouched by the blast and it’s effects (to the point Emily attempted to recruit her, but Ixca turned her down for her sister, Italias). She had only left to get food and a drink and to check what had happened hours afterwards, before meeting the white Italias face to face. After a small battle, Italias calmed Ixca down, telling them what had happened. Italias' experiments had turned her feathers a darker purple streaked with red, and also tinted her eyes red. She works with Italias, hoping to escape the underground and take revenge on the humans. The Bookkeeper - The Wanderer is a mysterious figure who roams the wasteland. He carries nothing except a satchel, a cane, and his pistol. He wears light leather armor under his robe, and wears a pair of glasses. He was separated from The Library before the detonation in Snowdin, and the radiation covered the outside of the library, preventing him from getting back in. Species Mutants - Their DNA corrupted by several nuclear blasts, many monsters initially turned into disgusting, repulsing mutants. Mutants have recently evolved, and can now maintain good health. While there are benefits to being a mutant, many are horrified by their transformation, and decide to take their own lives instead of live in their new body. Sirens - Sirens are often mistaken for mutants, but are much different from them for a variety of reasons. Sirens are usually created when people are exposed to irradiated plant life or animals. Upon contact with these lifeforms for a currently undetermined amount of time, monsters will eventually enter a state of being that can be compared to evolution. The skin will become rough and bumpy, and skin color will change to a variety of pigments. Some Sirens have the ability to communicate with nature, but this has only appeared in a handful of test subjects. When "evolving", one has the chance that their voice will change, although voices often get scratchy and deep due to unknown reasons, voices becoming higher have been reported by many Siren-only communities. "Angels" - Angels were originally discovered by Slade, after moving into Nightstar Canyon, and noticing he wasn't alone. Although his memory has faded over the years, Slade still named the peculiar creatures, who The Phantoms describe as a "beautiful, human-like species". Angels are the result of thousands of years of selective monster breeding. When the original Iblis went missing, they went into the deepest part of The Underground, raising their young. The Iblis were discovered by several different species of monster, and eventually, the species started to cross breed. This resulted in hybrids, stronger than anything The Underground had ever seen. The Angels are a mixture of Iblis, Vampires, and Sirens. Through crossbreeding, Angels were given amazing powers of telekinesis, and extremely weak mind reading. Although these powers have faded, and only a few Angels remain, rumor has it a group of them still live in The High Ground. Weapons "War Drums" - War Drums are the name given to a special type of gauntlet worn by members of The Phantoms. These gauntlets were stolen from Eden's Gate long before The Besieged arrive, and have been the topic of many debates. The gauntlets work by using hydraulics to maximize the force of a punch, and counter-acts the loss of force that occurs when one hits an object. War Drums are given to men of the tribe when they turn 16, but a select group of women (Such as Paz), are known to wear them. "The Atom's Blessing" - The Atom's Blessing is a device designed by early members of The Brothers of The Glow, with the intention to mutate anyone who stand in The Brothers' way. The Atom's Blessing, when thrown, emits not only a nuclear field, but also releases nuclear waste collected from The Far Beyond. While it's effective range is only as far as it can be thrown, in the hands of trained professionals, it is a dangerous weapon. "Peacekeepers" - Peacekeepers are standard issue rifles given to The Besieged military. Specially designed by The Besieged's best scientists and weapon specialists, Peacekeepers are considered to be "The Swiss Army Knife of firearms". This is due to the fact that they come with a modification kit which allows soldiers to change their weapon from a sniper rifle to an assault rifle in minutes, meaning they can deploy less soldiers and still win a battle. The Phantoms own several Peacekeepers due to Besieged soldiers falling to their deaths in Nightstar Canyon. Category:AU Category:Story AU